


A Litte Support from an Unlikely Place

by mushembra



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bladder shy, Brothers, Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gavin proves he's not just a dick, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nines is a literal child in a man's body, Omorashi, deviant!Nines, forced holding, pissfic, rather Nines' body will n o t let him go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushembra/pseuds/mushembra
Summary: Nines doesn't take to deviancy as easily as other androids, and certainly doesn't take his body's new needs in stride, eitherHe's always relied heavily on his brother Connor for help, even in situations a human his physical age would find much too embarrassingSo when he's sent two hours away from Detroit for a three day operation with his partner Gavin Reed, he realizes much too late a mistake he made the morning before their departure





	A Litte Support from an Unlikely Place

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovelies in Discord for this one  
> I just couldn'tj pass it up  
> And we need more Nines content ;)

Hindsight was 20/20, or at least that’s what Hank would tell Nines at this very moment. This morning had started like any other, he and Gavin working endlessly on their current case which had turned into quite the puzzler. He’d started his morning with his usual cup of coffee, savoring the sweet taste of the hazelnut creamer. He’s grown quite fond of having a morning coffee. The caffeine had no effect on his system, naturally, but it didn’t mean he couldn't enjoy the beverage and the warm sense of comfort it brought. There was just one hiccup; voiding the coffee later on. He’s found that he’s quite bladder shy as humans would call it, even if he’s insisted he doesn’t necessarily have such an organ. It didn’t change the fact that he couldn't relieve himself without his brother there to soothe his nerves like a newly toilet trained child. It’s something he was still working on. He could manage to relieve himself at home without Connor there to aid him, but outside of the house he found himself seeking his brother like a lifeline, desperately tugging at his sleeve as the only indicator of his need.

Which has now left him in a predicament. Nines was on his way to a town two hours out from Detroit with his partner, Gavin Reed, and though he voided before leaving, he wasn’t confident he managed to relieve himself of all of the coffee he had consumed this morning. And the biggest problem in this was the fact that they were to be out of town for three days in the hopes of finally catching the perps responsible for the recent string of android child abductions. It left him anxious, translating into remaining very still and silent in the automated car carrying the duo to their destination. It seemed to suit his partner just fine. They were working more or less better than when they first started, but there was something about the detective that was staunchly resistant against accepting an android as his partner. He would often disregard Nines’ suggestions, saying he was perfectly capable of making his own way around a crime scene while grumbling something about ‘my tiny human brain is more than good enough you fucking tin can.’

“Yo, toaster, what the hell you are thinking so hard for?”

Nines turned to look at Gavin inquisitively, and of course, the detective was referencing his processing LED which was more than likely sitting stubbornly on yellow with his thoughts spiraling so much in his mind palace. Maybe it was about time to do away with it if it'll keep his partner from prying so much, which was absolutely an unwanted nuisance. It was made obvious he had little love for him, so why even put up the pretense of concern?

“I’m merely ready to get this investigation under way. The sooner we start, the sooner we can return home.”

“Pft, fat chance. Fowler expects us out in the field for three days, so we better not even fucking think of heading back early. He’ll just bitch about ‘not taking our job seriously’.”

So the only chance Nines had of an early return was shoved right out the window, his stress levels ratcheting up ever higher. He was now left with two scenarios, one of which made him shudder and chew at the inside of his cheek. Either he’d be lucky enough to have voided enough of the coffee that the small remainder (if there was any left) wouldn’t cause him any difficulties until he could make it home, or this was going to be a very, very long three days.

 --------------------

After a two hour ride and checking into the hotel, Nines and Gavin decided on starting day one with an evening spent in their shared room analyzing the case files and evidence they had on hand. The next two days would be spent conducting their stake outs and hopefully subsequent arrests. The day and evening had been fairly uneventful, and the android willed it to remain so. But he’s found since deviating things often don’t happen the way you’d want them to. He suddenly felt that familiar, heavy sensation settling low in his abdomen, and he had to put forth a monumental effort to mask the panic starting to flood his system. Because it was now abundantly clear he had not purged all of the coffee he’d consumed earlier in the day. He did a quick cursory scan of his liquid waste disposal systems, and after doing so he found that most of the coffee was finished making it’s way into his containment vessel. That was little consolation, since knowing the nature of how his body worked better at this point. He didn’t start feeling his need physically until he was at least 80% full, which meant he was holding far more fluid than he desired to. But since his levels would remain below the 100% necessary for a forced emergency purge, he could hold everything contained until he returned home. Rather, it was likely his body would hold him hostage to his need until then.

“Earth to Niiiines, you in there? Circuit fried?”

Nines shook himself from his thoughts. He must have been zoning out, something Gavin has pointed out he did quite often. He looked to his partner, who had deep bags under his eyes and a look of bitter exhaustion on his face. His HUD informed him it was a little after midnight, long after the human would have probably headed off to sleep had he been home. Likely because he wanted to stay in competitive league with his android partner, no matter how much he insisted they were _partners_ and the detective had nothing to prove.

“I suggest we retire for the evening. I have a location where we can start in the morning, though we should try to rise early if you can mana—”

“Yeah, yeah, I can fucking get up. I’m a big boy. Just…have coffee ready for me?”

“Of course, detective. Sleep well.”

And with that, Nines was left at the table, nothing to draw his attention away from his growing problem. Perhaps he could try? He had a feeling any attempts to void would prove fruitless, but he just had to try. Because the thought of his only alternative…he shuddered, the smallest of whines escaping his lips. He rose carefully to his feet, feeling a heavier sensation of fullness low in his chassis that served to only further his alarm. He quickly made his way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him before cutting on the sink, hoping beyond hope the sound of running water would prompt him to release. It certainly made his need peak in severity, unable to keep his legs from crossing tightly as he undid his pants. He then tugged them and his underwear down in one swift motion before throwing himself onto the toilet, body trembling, tense, and he willed himself to calm. Calm. But he just couldn’t let go. He pushed with his synthetic pelvic muscles, willing the pump to start up, but not a single drop released.

“F-Fuck…”

Nines was trapped, trapped with his need with Connor two hours away. There was no hope of relief here. This was going to be a long three days.

\------------------- 

Day two was absolute torment, especially with the majority of it spent in the car on this accursed stakeout that had yet to yield results. Gavin went on and on about his boredom, and Nines was trapped in his own hell of desperation. He was resting at 85% capacity, which was no consolation knowing nothing else would filter through his system when he was already just so full. He sat upright and tense, hands curled into fists resting on top of his thighs. He couldn’t help but turn off his simulated breathing, the inhales and exhales pressing his tight slacks too much against his abdomen, translating into sensations of desperate need in his overfull system. He couldn’t help but look at every dark alley, every convenience store that Gavin inevitably jogged to in order to relieve himself of his own bladder with such longing. But last night proved that he wasn’t going to be able to void. If he couldn’t do it in a private hotel bathroom. How was he going to find relief in public?

“Jesus, we’re getting nothing out of this…”

“Patience is a virtue as they say.”

Though Nines found his own patience was wearing very thin. He unfortunately knew that their perps only haunted this location a few days out of the week, and there was no way of knowing what days those were. So it was really a bit of luck if they were to catch them today, though it was appearing much more likely that wouldn’t be the case. Which only gave the android more time to think of his predicament. He couldn’t help the subtle shift in his seat, pressing his crotch against it to stave off that sensation. It did little to actually calm his anxiety over the whole thing, and only served to bring attention to himself.

“You alright there? Looking a little tense.”

“This is my first time away from Detroit. I admit to a little apprehension at being thrown into…new circumstances from my norm.”

“…you’re homesick? Oh that’s fucking rich.”

Nines had to admit perhaps he was a touch homesick. Hank’s home—and his home as the Lieutenant has reminded him time and again—was a zone of comfort, where he could safely return to after an overwhelming day. He had no place to return to when here. The hotel had none of the comfort he’d grown accustomed to, didn’t have the man he was growing to see as a father figure (that was taking some getting used to), and it certainly didn’t have his brother who he’s grown to rely on where his lack of deviant experience left him in the weeds. He had nothing but himself out here in this nothing of a town, and he’s found it entirely too terrifying to try again any time soon. At least until he’s had his feet planted a little more firmly on the ground.

“Wanna call it a day? It’s been what, 6 hours?”

“I…yes…lets turn in and try our hand at it tomorrow. Perhaps the odds will be more in our favor.”

Nines ordinarily wouldn’t relent so easily, but he was in desperate need of a little privacy, or what privacy a shared hotel room could provide. And he sought it out immediately upon return. He’d requested use of the bathroom to ‘shower’ (he didn’t need to do so but the warm water was quite soothing), and made a hasty retreat, locking the door behind him. He was so desperate, pressing his hands tightly against his crotch as he crossed his legs, bouncing on his feet. It was so taunting to be standing in the bathroom, the means of his relief right there in front of him. And yet he couldn’t release. He knew he couldn’t.

“Oh ra9 I…I need…”

Nines, not for the first time, entertained the thought of calling Connor. Perhaps if he explained the depth of his need his brother could make the trip over to aid him so that he may make it through the third day of the investigation without incident. But that was such a foolish thought, and a far more foolish request. His brother was busy with his own cases, and if he recalled correctly, would be conducting important interrogations today. He couldn’t be selfish, and yet he wanted to be, so very selfish. In vein he found himself seated on the toilet once more, hands settling over the full biocomponent gingerly. The valve wouldn’t open, denying him release, and he couldn’t help the high pitched keening that pulled from his lips. How was he going to survive another long day of this, _including_ the trip back? The thought was nearly unbearable.

 -------------------

Nines had managed to power himself down into stasis, although he pulled back out every couple of hours through the night, finding himself curled in one of the two twin beds he was occupying with his legs twined together, fingers pressing against the opening that revealed the valve that remained stubbornly closed. It was infuriating to say the least. All he wanted was to make it through the night in stasis so he could escape his need for just a while, then suffer through the day in silence, endure the long trip home, then he could find the blessed freedom he’s needed for far too long. It was a solid plan, as solid as one could be given his situation. If he could endure day two, what was one more?

Except that when the morning finally arrived, Nines was absolutely bursting and simply couldn’t take the torment anymore. He pulled out of stasis and he found himself writhing, rubbing at the opening frantically with his hands. He couldn’t help the moan that came out of his mouth, his distress pitching his stress levels to the high end of the spectrum. Oh why couldn’t his body just release? Why couldn’t he calm himself enough to void on his own? He lurched to his feet and rushed to the bathroom, hoping that somehow he could manage it this time. The only thing waiting for him there was a locked door and the sound of the shower coming from the other side. He bucked his hips, panting, scurrying to a corner of the hotel room where he hunched over, continuing with his rubbing. It was starting to hurt, his systems further informing him that although he wasn’t full, he ought not be containing a full vessel for such a period of time. He had to do something. He couldn’t stand it a moment longer.

Nines’ LED was flashing red, cycling to yellow for a moment as he made the call he’d been postponing to his brother. What Connor could do he wasn’t sure, but he knew he needed a solution and now.

**Nines? Brother, wha—**

“Connor, I can’t. I d-drank my coffee before leaving and…and I can’t!”

**Brother have you…been holding back this whole time? This will be your third day away from Detroit!**

“I kn-know! But I can’t…I need…”

**I’m two hours out and on my way to a crime scene that I need to be at. I can’t…who’s with you? Gavin’s there, correct? Why don’t you—**

“No! Out of the question!”

**Brother, what other choice do you have? You’re causing yourself harm. Please, you need to talk to Gavin. I…have a feeling he’ll help. Just trust me. I’ll see you tonight.**

Nines was left reeling, frantic, and terrified. Gavin was not his answer. The detective could _not_ be his answer. There had to be another way. But if there had been another answer to his dilemma, he would have come up with it by now. Connor was right, he needed to ask Gavin. It was either that or suffer this until he returned home. But just thinking of that left him whining loudly, quickly undoing his trousers, face flushed in his pain and frustration (he often wonders when his body started projecting such in depth realism it never bothered with before). He had to try at the very least, he absolutely had to try. If his brother were suggesting it, perhaps this could work? Though he couldn’t help his doubts. Rising slowly to a standing position, though hunched, the android hobbled to the bathroom, slamming his fist against the door like a man possessed.

“D-Detective! Gavin! Please I…need you to open the door! Gavin!”

No response, and that made Nines cry out, slamming his back against the wall beside the door to practically glue himself there. He shoved a hand down his slacks, pressing his fingers against his opening, begging in a mantra over and over for the door to open sooner rather than later. Seems luck was finally on his side because just a moment later Gavin tossed the door open in a panic, probably triggered by his partner using both his first name and ‘please’, a word that seldom ever came out of his mouth towards the man. And it must be obvious what was wrong, even if the detective didn’t quite grasp the depth of his need.

“Hell man, sorry, shoulda fucking waited until—wait a second. You…haven’t had anything to drink since…since…”

“Gavin, I can’t…wait. I need it. Please, I need…”

“Well then go! Fucking Christ it’s been like three days!”

“I…can’t…without…”

“You are liking a fucking two year old, aren’t you? I thought…Connor _REALLY_ has to go in to piss with you?”

Judgement. Of course Nines was being judged. Such a situation was typically reserved for children, the sort of discomfort and shyness that locked ones liquids within their body with no recourse for escape. It was foolish to believe he could seek help in his partner. He shook his head back and forth wildly, pushing off from the wall. Where he was going, he hadn’t the faintest idea. It was likely best to force himself into the remainder of the uniform he had stripped off before going into stasis. The sooner they got this day started, the sooner they could leave. That was the plan until a hand snagged at his arm, pulling him back. The android looked to his partner with wild eyes, and instead of seeing cruelty, there was a small hint of guilt and much sympathy.

“Hey, look, cool your jets. Yeah it’s weird but…fuck man, I ain’t letting you suffer a minute longer if I can help it. You should have said something though! Thinking of you holding your piss for three days makes my skin itch.”

Nines was almost stalled by his surprise, staring at Gavin with disbelief. But the prospect of finally being able to void moved him forward, dashing in behind his partner into the bathroom. He hastily pulled his slacks down for a time far too many for not having an empty vessel and shoved himself onto the toilet, leaning his head back in desperate exasperation. The sound of running water filled his ears, making the android squirm wildly on the seat. Until a hand rested on his thigh, and his crazed eyes came to look up at a very bashful Gavin, who looked both equally fond (or trying his best at looking fond) and embarrassed.

“No fucking wonder you can’t piss. You’re so damn wound up. You always get like this when you…”

“In public, a-away from Hank’s home. Please…h-help…”

"Look, close your eyes. And try not to make this shit weird."

Nines was about to protest, not quite understanding just how this was going to help him find relief, but there was a no-nonsense look on his partner's face that told him to have just a little bit of faith. So he did, closing his eyes with a soft shuddering sigh escaping his lips. He tried to focus on the sound of the water, tried to will his synthetic muscles to untense, tried to focus on the fingers massaging gently at his scalp. There was a stalling in his thoughts at the last notion, because there was simply no possible way that Gavin Reed was massaging his scalp. He made to open his eyes, but Gavin tutted, placing one of his hands over the android's eyes briefly before resuming his ministrations.

"Just, relax. Just focus on this, ok? Nothing else."

Nines found that his partner's voice was surprisingly soft, soft in a way he's never heard it before. A thought to file away for later. He did as he was told, tracking the sensations the fingers made flutter through his system. It was soothing, synthetic muscles releasing bit by bit. He couldn't help it, slumping over ever so slightly in his exhaustion. And then, after a few moments of losing himself, the sound of his release echoed throughout the small bathroom. And the android couldn't help the obscene moan that escaped his lips, the desperate feeling finally starting to ebb away.

"Fucking hell you really had to piss, huh? Fucking androids..."

Nines couldn't help the small relieved laugh, his head slumping down against his partner's shoulder.

"Thank you, Gavin...I...I couldn't--"

"Hey, look, I might be an ass but come on, we're partners for better or for worse. And if you need help, then...you gotta trust me like I'm trying to fucking trust you. Just...how about you  _don't_ wait for like, three fucking days next time."

"Understood."

Things between Nines and Gavin weren't always the best, and were often rocky at the  _very_ best. But maybe, just maybe, his partner wasn't the prickly bastard he postured himself to be. The android was certainly curious to find out now.

 


End file.
